


Hold The World With Me, Part One

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Daenerys receives devastating news upon her arrival in Winterfell.





	Hold The World With Me, Part One

“Daenerys?”

She heard the light voice in the distance, stirring her from the place where dreams live. She felt heavy with sleep as her eyes struggled to open. It took several moments for her to focus on the shadowy figure hovering over her. While her mind instructed her to panic, the voice rang out again in familiarity.

 

 

 

“Daenerys, wake up,” the voice whispered to her pleadingly. 

 

“Jon?” She questioned in her haze. “Wh-where have you been?” She attempted to stifle the anger that was building inside her as she remembered that she hadn’t seen him since she was led to the guest quarters by Lady Stark when they arrived in Winterfell earlier in the day. _Yesterday, by now s_ he thought.

 

“Thinking.” He said while helping her sit up. She welcomed his touch but was uneasy at his response. “There’s something I must show you,” he said softly.

 

“Show me? At this hour? I don’t understand.” 

 

“I know,” he hesitated but continued on. “It’s important and it’s best I tell you now than waste any more time.”

 

“Alright,” she said giving into his plea. “Can you hand me my dressing gown just in the wardrobe, there?”

 

He walked over to the wardrobe and removed the thickly made gown that Missandei had made for her on the boat to White Harbor. Her friend had insisted that she have a warm cloak to shield her from the cool corridors of the castle, should she require a late night walk. Daenerys blushed at the thought.

 

She donned the cloak as Jon opened the door to the hallway. Two unsullied guards stood sentry not giving a second thought to the King in the North exiting her rooms in the dead of night. An expectation they’d gotten from their stay at White Harbor she was sure.

 

Jon unsheathed a lighted torch from a wall sconce and offered his arm to her. She obliged as he led her out of the guest house and into the courtyard. The brisk winter air hit her immediately and she stepped closer into his warmth. It might have been considered improper had anyone been awake. 

 

Though light snow fell upon them, there was a break in the clouds and the white light of the moon shown on their path. She hadn’t yet explored the castle and didn’t know where he was taking her, but his stride was sure and his eyes were focused. He hadn’t spoken to her since they left her room and she didn’t question him.

 

“This is the godswood,” he said as they followed a path that wound through trees as white as the moonlight with leaves that seemed dark crimson but became blood red as the torch passed near to them. “This is where the old gods live.” 

 

Daenerys had never held a Septas faith in any gods but an eerie feeling settled within her nonetheless. 

 

They continued down the path until they came across a tree that if she wasn’t mistaken held a face on its bark. A queer face of red that reminded her of a bleeding comet she once saw streaking the sky.

 

“You’ve taken me from the warmth of my bed,” she said as he laid down a wool blanket and guided her to sit on it against a large root that peaked through the ground. “I’d like to hear what was so important that you’ve left your queen unattended since our arrival.”

 

He sat down beside her and looked down at his hands. They were worn with scars and burns, hardened from years of use. He placed her hands against his and seemed to measure the size between them. He then gazed into her eyes. “Your hands are small,” he said without changing his visage from the pained look he had carried. “But they hold the world in them as I do.” He then clasped their hands together and gave a slight squeeze before speaking again. “I spoke with Bran awhile ago. He sees things.” She nodded skeptically remembering when his brother sent a raven to Dragonstone alerting them to the Night King marching for the wall. She shuddered at the thought. “He saw the Night King as he did before, except this time he wasn’t marching toward the wall.” Jon took a beat and cast his eyes downward.

 

“What did your brother see?” she asked him squeezing his hands.

 

“Viserion. He saw the Night King riding Viserion and breaking through the wall with his army. He rides for Winterfell.” He finally looked into her eyes and she knew what he said was true. 

 

She took a moment to digest what he said but suddenly she felt hot and nauseous. She stood up holding her hands to her stomach, bile threatening to creep up her throat. Tears stung her eyes threatened to escape as her breathing became labored under the tightness of her chest. 

 

“It’s okay, Dany. I’m here. Just breathe.” He said standing in front of her placing his hands on either of her cheeks. “Just keep breathing, we’ll get through this.”

 

“Get through this?” She exclaimed raggedly, her breathing laborious and her tears dripping under his palms. Her eyes fluttering and looking everywhere but him.

 

“Look at me,” He said sternly looking deeply into her eyes. “We’ll kill him and we’ll give Viserion a proper rest. I promise you.” She listened to his words and knew he couldn’t tell a lie. She caught her breath and exhaled deeply. She shut her eyes and leaned into him. He held her then with his strong arms caressing her back, placing his cheek in her hair.

 

She looked back in her memories to when he was just born. Though he had been named for her brother he was gentler than his namesake and fiercely loyal. His fate was one undeserved and she would see he was given justice. 

 

“He will die,” she said with a burning growl released from deep within her.

 

“Aye. He will.”

 

“How long do we have,” she asked, finally pulling back to face him.

 

“More time than we think, luckily for us. He’ll take his time before he falls upon us. He’ll want to build his army and take as many souls from the castles to the north before making his way toward us.”

 

“Do they know?”

 

“Sam has started sending ravens for Karhold and the other keeps but it may be too late by the time they get there. But it’s the best we can do with the time we have.”

 

“No, it’s not,” she said determinedly. Her voice steady, the tears drying on her skin. “I will go on Drogon. I could leave tonight, now even.”

 

“No, it’s too risky. Drogon is too important. You’re too important.” He said grasping her hands and staring at her in a way that tore at her resolve.

 

“How many men, women and children will die if we do nothing? How many fighters can we afford to lose? How many enemies can we afford to gain?” She knew he couldn’t argue with that. He let out a rough growl but she could see on his face that his mind was working out her words.

 

“You’re right. But we need to make a plan. We’ll meet with Bran and my sisters at first light and get support from the lords who’ve arrived. You’re not doing this alone, Daenerys.”

 

“Then it’s done,” she said strongly. She knew it wasn’t good news but she was glad that for at least a few hours peace would be had.

 

“No. We’re not done yet.” He said looking at her sadly.

 

“We’re not?“ He didn’t reply to her, only shifted on his feet and dragged his hand through his beard. She’d come to know that these expressions hinted at his fear of her response. She knew that whatever came next could only be worse than the slaving of her child. She wasn’t sure she was ready for it but she knew the worst was yet to come.


End file.
